Unforgotten
by ff-khfanatic18
Summary: Seifer has been having dreams of a certain brunette and he does everything in his power to find him. What lengths will he go through just to get to the man of his dreams? ZexionSeifer, SeiferLeon, LeonCloud, ZexionLexaeus. Slightly AU.
1. In The Early Morning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters.

**Summary:** Seifer has been having dreams of a certain brunette and he does everything in his power to find him. What lengths will he go through just to get to the man of his dreams? Zexion/Seifer, Seifer/Leon, Leon/Cloud. Slightly AU.

**A/N:** I just had to make one of these. Please, please, please review! This story occurs during Chain of Memories, and Seifer's small part in Kingdom Hearts 2 isn't relevant here. He still knows Roxas and the others and lives in Twilight Town still. That's about all I have to say…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Unforgotten Sonnet:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter One: In The Early Morning:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was around midnight….

He ran down the hall drenched with the rain that pouring down outside. His golden eyebrows were furrowed together in determination. His heart was racing and he couldn't control it. He clutched his arm which was dripping with both water and blood. His legs were very sore but he wasn't about to quit now.

Not until he found him…

"It's the Sorceress' Knight! Get him!", a chorus of voices cried out from behind them.

He scowled and cut down everyone who chased after him or anyone who got in his way. With each person that attacked him, the more frustrated he got. He felt someone grab his arm and he instantly turned around, knocking the person off him.

His cat-like green eyes glared down upon the caramel-haired man who wore a cowboy hat and attire. The cowboy fell on his back with a small thud. Within a second, his violet narrowed to slits at the blonde who pushed him down.

"Seifer, what in the hell-?", his words were cut off when the blonde got onto his knees, grabbed the cowboy by his purple shirt, and jerked him forward so that their faces were millimeters apart.

"Where's Squall?", the blonde hissed.

"You think I'm fixin' to tell ya that when we all know that you're only gonna hurt him?", the cowboy growled.

"No jokes, Irvine. I'll rip you to shreds if you don't tell me. I'm not about to hurt Squall…not anymore…", the blonde muttered the last part.

Irvine opened his mouth to speak but the look on Seifer's face caught his tongue. Seifer removed his grip from the cowboy, roughly throwing him back to the floor as he got up on his own two feet. The gunman got to his feet while the blonde gunblade wielder froze suddenly. His muscles were clenched and constricted tightly as if they were in great discomfort. The younger man arched a caramel eyebrow as he dusted himself off.

"Glad to see you're alive, Seifer", a voice behind the blonde said.

The voice was obviously dripping in sarcasm and every word hit the blonde's beating heart full-force. The person behind him had literally stabbed him in the back, but the words hurt more than the wound. He stepped forward before turning around. In his emerald eyes, he saw a younger man with chocolate brown hair and cold blue eyes that glared at him.

His lips curled downward in a frown and he had his gunblade in front of him for protection. Even though the beautifully elegant and shorter brunette male had a lither form, it packed a lot of hidden power. Seifer, without any warning or care, lunged for the brunette with his arm wide-spread like an eagle.

He was completely unarmed and didn't care that he was going to die by the younger man's blade. This took the brunette by utter surprise and he dropped his guard. The blonde took this chance to wrap his strong arms around the other males, holding his arm to his body. The blonde smirked and placed his head on his right shoulder as his grasp on him got tighter.

Irvine was completely awe-struck when he saw that the brunette had frozen and he wasn't moving.

"Squall, I came for you…you're either going to accept me now or accept me later", the blonde whispered into the brunette's ear softly.

The younger gunblade wielder was getting wet from the blonde's blood and water. His usually stormy blue eyes had lost all of its clouds after hearing what the blonde said and feeling his breath on his ear.

The blonde continued, "I'm not here to hurt you anymore, Squall. I'm…sorry".

Squall inhaled sharply and turned his eyes onto Irvine whose jaw hit the floor. He raised his gloved hand and shooed the cowboy away. The cowboy tipped his black hat to him before walking off. The brunette reached behind him and grabbed one of the hands that were descending down his back.

The blonde did everything in his power not to take or kiss the younger man here. The blue-eyed man pulled the older man's hand up to their faces. He unwrapped himself from the other arm as he turned away and started to walk.

"Follow me…", he muttered as he pulled the blonde along with him down the hall.

After making a few turns, they stopped at a door that said "Commander Squall Leonhart". The brunette opened the door and they entered his office. He pulled the blonde inside before surveying the area outside and locking the door. After that was done, he spun around and saw that the blonde had already taken a seat…right on his desk.

He arched a chocolate eyebrow as he folded his arms in front of him. The blonde turned his feline-green gaze onto him and smirked at him. He saw something flashing in the moonlight in the corner of his eyes and looked down to see something that stopped his heart. His eyes widened to saucers before staring back into the younger man's blue ones.

"You married her? You married Rinoa?", the blonde asked sternly.

"That's why I brought you in here for. To tell you that I've found a new life without you, Seifer", the brunette said and shifted his gaze to the floor.

The newfound hurt in the blonde's green eyes was too overwhelming for him at the moment. The blonde suddenly got up and pulled off his soaked trench coat, tossing it into a nearby chair. His hurt eyes never left the brunette's eyes as he approached him. The brunette never made eye contact with him and instead he stared at his bloody and bruised arm. It looked entirely immobile.

"What happened to your arm?", he asked, changing the subject.

The blonde chuckled, "Funny thing…I ran into your wife on the way here…".

The brunette's blue eyes turned cold again and met with the blonde's amused ones. He growled and brought his gunblade in front of him again. The blonde was merely inches away from him and was in swinging range.

"What did you do to her?", he growled.

"The real question is what did she do to me…she sicked her damn mutt on me and it wrecked havoc on my arm. I never touched her or the dog, so don't worry", the blonde explained.

"Why hasn't she come to me yet?", the brunette asked.

"Because she ran straight for the Infirmary when I cast a fire spell on the dog", the blonde answered.

The younger gunblade wielder would've laughed if it hadn't been for the fact that he would most likely have a confrontation with Rinoa about this later. He sighed and placed his gunblade against the wall before taking his usually guarded standing position.

The blonde closed the space between them with one step. He had the ice prince backed up against eh door. He smirked and placed a hand right beside the brunette's head. Green met blue with a mixture of confusion and desire. The brunette was uncomfortable but he didn't want to move away.

"You didn't bring me in here to tell me you're married…", the blonde said as he leaned in closer so that their lips were almost touching.

"Who are you to tell me what my intentions are?", the smaller male scoffed as he flashed the diamond ring on his finger.

Seifer rolled his eyes and grabbed the ring. Before the brunette could pull away, the blonde pulled it off his finger and chucked it behind him. The brunette glared at him and gave him a hard punch in the gut. The blonde groaned and purposely fell on the brunette, placing his head on the younger man's chest. He smirked as he trailed his hands down tot the series of belts that were on his hips. He felt the brunette struggle against him but when he crushed his lips against his all of the writhing ceased.

Before they knew it, they had rid themselves of their clothes and were making love on the commander's desk. It was very difficult with the blonde's limp arm but it happened. Each touch and thrust was setting their veins on fire and their climaxes had their hearts racing as one. They collapsed into a sweaty heap with Squall on the bottom, lying on his stomach, and Seifer lying on top. Their juices were splattered all over the desk and luckily for the brunette he put all of his papers away. The blonde lay on his side and pulled the younger man close, placing loving kisses on the back of his sweaty neck.

"I thought you would never come back…", he heard the brunette mutter breathily.

"Fuck this, Squall. You're playing yourself", the blonde suddenly replied.

"What?", the brunette scoffed.

"You don't love Rinoa. You would've pushed me away if you did and you would've gotten your precious ring back too", the blonde said as he glared at the back of the other man's head. "Time Compression stopped a year ago. I don't even believe that bullshit about you getting married. That's not like you…this must be some kind of joke".

"Seifer…drop it", the brunette growled in a deathly low tone.

"No, I won't, Squall. She didn't even have a ring on her finger! Now either she's sneaking behind your back or she's fucking that damn mutt of hers!", the blonde kept going, pushing all of the younger man's buttons.

Just as the blonde suspected, he received a harsh blow to the face from the brunette. His face was forced in the opposite direction after the blow and he remember why the fiery brunette was his rival.

The brunette straddled his naked waist as he got on top of him with his fists raised. Before he could even land another punch, the blonde reached up and grasped his wrist, preventing him from doing anything.

The smaller man struggled, squirming around to break the grip. The blonde bit back a groan when he felt another erection arise. The blue-eyed male felt the older man's member twitching but he was too hot to care. His pale cheeks were turning red and his chocolate hair was sticking up everywhere.

"You have some nerve…I shouldn't have never let you in here", the brunette began angrily. "You just don't want me to find happiness, do you? You've kidnapped me…tried to kill me over a dozen times…countless other things….and now this lying shit".

The blonde was truly hurt by his words but he had to get his point across to the younger man before it was too late, "Squall, don't play dumb. I'm not lying", the blonde said as the blue-eyed man got up the blonde and off the desk

He started putting on his clothes. Simultaneously as he did, the door opened and there stood a very shocked and upset petite woman with long black hair. Her cheeks were glistening with tears and her black eyes widened to saucers at the sight of Seifer being naked on the desk and Squall trying to put his clothes back on.

"Squall…", she gasped.

"Rinoa…", the brunette gunblade wielder whispered breathily.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_In the early morning_

_A whisper comes to me_

_A love so pure and tender_

_Beckoning to me_

_Come hither _

_Say the voices _

_Crying out in dreams._

Seifer sat on his bed unmoving. He couldn't go back to sleep. His jade green eyes were almost cat-like as they stared at his feet blankly. His shoulder dropped sluggishly and his back was against the headboard of his bed. The new dawn was approaching.

He had had another dream. He had been having them for months. The dreams always made him tired and stressed. Not to mention confused. Each one gave more and more detail to a past he had never known of until now. Also, each of them was of a brunette teen who he held in his arms all of time.

Why couldn't he remember before?

What do these dreams mean?

"Seifer…"

The blonde looked up in front him. There was a chair against the wall and sitting on that chair was something that shocked even him. His eyes traveled from the black boots on the floor up to the black leather pants that were only held to the other man's transparent body by the series of belts at his slim hips. His cold blue eyes stared at him blankly and his lips were curled up in a very small and mostly unnoticeable smile.

The blonde was frozen. His eyes widened to saucers and he felt his breath hitched in his throat. To add to his troubles, his heart sped up drastically and he clutched to calm it down. His jaw dropped.

"Sq-Squall?", he choked out.

The man shook his head and ran a hand through his long brown shaggy locks, making him look more feminine than he already did. His intimating eyes were closed temporarily and simultaneously as he did that. He opened them again and gazed into the blonde's confused jade eyes.

"My name is Leon now, Seifer", he muttered.

"I don't know exactly what we used to have…but from the dreams…I can tell it was strong", the blonde began as he crawled onto his hand and knees with his other hand still on his chest. His jade eyes turned to the floor. "Can you tell me…? You know…what we truly had…"

The brunette suddenly chuckled in an unthreatening way, "Are you speechless? That's not like you. I'll tell you when you find me".

With that said he got onto his feet and closed the space between them within seconds. His lips were millimeters from the blonde's. The younger man was consumed by the older man's loving gaze and without a second thought he crushed his lips against the transparent ones.

"Whoa!", he cried as he broke through the ghost and fell on the floor with a loud thud on his side.

The brunette man looked worried as he sat the blonde up, "This isn't real, Seifer. You're dreaming".

"Wha-?".

The image of the brunette faded away and instead there stood a boy with short black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was shaking him by his shoulders and it looked like he had been there for awhile.

"Seifer, you okay, man? I thought you were dead, ya know", the black-haired boy said.

"Rai, I'm good. Never felt any better…", the blonde lied as he got onto his own two feet.

He stretched backwards. The toned muscles of his stomach were clearly visible since he was in his usual attire. It consisted of a long gray trench coat, a small navy blue vest that didn't cover up much, black boots, and a pair of brown pants along with a dark blue skull hat that matched the inside of his trench coat.

"Fuu is waiting for us outside, ya know. I got worried so I came in here to check up on you, ya know, and luckily your mom was here to unlock the door for me", the black-haired boy said as he stood up straight.

"About time you slackers got here. I was waiting for you guys all morning", the blonde playfully hissed.

"Fuu and I ran into Roxas and Hayner, ya know", the younger boy said.

"Oh, you ran into those punks? You said hi to them for me?", the blonde asked with a small smirk.

"AFFIRMATIVE!".

The boys turned around to see a girl with short silver hair and red eyes. Her other eye was covered by her hair.

"Fuu, glad to see you finally decided to come in, ya know", Rai said.

"Let's go see those losers…I feel like pounding on something", Seifer said.

Fuu and Rai nodded and exited his room. Seifer wasn't far behind until he felt a chilling breeze. He abruptly stopped and about-faced. His jade green eyes narrowed to slits simply because he didn't like the cold but the stern look on his face changed when he saw the brunette of his dreams sitting in the same chair he appeared in.

_Is this another daydream…? _

The older man flashed a smile before fading away again. The blonde stared at the chair for a few seconds. He shook his head of the thoughts that were coming into his mind. He wouldn't let some dream ruin his fun for the day.

He ran outside his room and saw a blonde woman reading a book on the couch. Her blue eyes fell on him as he ran to the door. Luckily he didn't catch the irritated look on her face.

"Seifer, where are you going?", she asked.

The blonde teen stopped with his hand on the doorknob, "I'm going out".

He twisted the doorknob and opened the door, "Did I say you can go?".

It wasn't in an angry tone. She said it in more of a frustrated one.

He chuckled and said, "You don't need to…".

With that, he slammed the door and met up with Fuu and Rai. He really didn't like it when his mother was down his throat with her permission crap. He always did what he wanted to do with her opinion or not.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He scratched the back of his gray hair, awakening from his slumber. He stretched the lithe form of his body, receiving a growl from the other male in the bed with him. His midnight blue eyes snapped open and he turned his naked body to see who was behind him.

He caught the sight of a sleepy red head. His chiseled face was twisted in a frustrated look. The gray-haired male sighed and got up. He grabbed his black clothing at the foot of the bed and put them on.

"Lexaeus…so lazy…", he muttered as he put his black boots on.

He received a grunt for his comment but he merely shrugged it off indifferently. Just as he was about to make his way to the portal and leave the naked red head in the bed, a dark portal appeared in front of him.

The person who came out of the portal made the gray-haired Nobody freeze in his tracks. The other male had long silver hair and golden eyes along with much tanned skin. His calm golden eyes fell on the younger male's dark blue eyes.

"Superior?", the gray-haired man said with his arms crossed in front him.

"Vexen is in Twilight Town. If he brings anything back, I want you to confiscate whatever he brings with him", the silver-haired Nobody said.

"May I ask why?", the gray-haired man asked with an arched gray eyebrow.

"Any resident in Twilight Town will be interviewed for the sake of finding that treacherous keyblade wielder", the tanned man explained.

"You mean Roxas?", the younger male asked and the older man nodded. "You want to be to steal whoever and bring him to you?".

"Yes, Zexion, as soon as possible", the golden-eyed man answered as he created another portal behind him.

"But why does it have to be anything Vexen brings back? Why not anyone else?", Zexion asked.

"No one else will experiment on humans", the Superior answered before he faded away into the portal he summoned.

The gray-haired man sighed, "Fine…".

The Superior was already gone when he muttered the words. He looked over his shoulder to see the red head was still sleeping. Rolling his dark blue eyes, he left the room. He ventured the white halls, searching for the garden.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seifer, Rai, and Fuu ran to the sandlot. It was the usual place where they ran into Roxas, Hayner, and his other loser friends, as Seifer put it. Rai took his position at the entrance to the sandlot from the back alley. Fuu stood by the blonde's side.

The blonde was staring at the ground blankly. His club was on his shoulder. He was bored and didn't feel like waiting Roxas to come so he starting walking towards one of the exits. Fuu and Rai mindlessly followed until the blonde abruptly stopped.

"You guys stay here. I need a breather…", the blonde muttered with his back turned to them.

"What? Are you sure, Seifer?", the black-haired boy who was shocked asked.

The blonde nodded.

"Seifer, you sure are acting strange, ya know. Not trying to offend you, ya know, but it's true", the black-haired teen said.

"Hm…I'll be back in a few, Rai…Fuu. Maybe I'll bring back the twerps unconscious bodies", the blonde said with amusement in his voice.

It obviously didn't help the unsettle friends of his. They watched him warily as he walked off, disappearing among the walls. The blonde held his club over his shoulder as he ventured the areas of his home, Twilight Town.

"Some say you're pretty strong…".

"Huh?", the blonde said as he turned around.

He saw nothing and it was starting to frustrated. He actually started to believe he was crazy.

"Who's there?", he yelled.

"Do you wish to become stronger, boy?".

_Who was this guy kidding…?_

"I'm already strong. You said so yourself", the blonde yelled back.

"I said pretty strong…not strong".

The blonde turned around again and bumped right into a firm chest. He bounced off and fell on his hindquarters. His club landed a few meters away from him. His cat-like green eyes narrowed to slits as they traveled up the body of the person who pushed him down. He scowled when he saw that the black hood on his head hid his face from him. He liked to know who he was yelling at before he pounded on them.

"Who are you?", the blonde asked, staring at the black hole that was supposed to be where his face was.

The other man chuckled as he threw off his hood, revealing long blonde hair and icy blue eyes that almost froze him from just glancing at him. The younger male growled and got up to his feet, dusting himself off.

"The name is Vexen", the older man said as he watched the teen pick up his club.

"You look like a pretty untrusting old man to me. What do you want?", the blonde youth said as he pointed his club at him.

"I need you just as much as you need me", the older man began.

"Get to the point…", the green-eyed youth growled impatiently.

"You need power and so do I", the blue-eyed man said. "If you come with me, we will both receive that".

The youth started laughing out uncontrollably and loudly. He clutched his stomach as he dropped his club again to let out his boisterous laughter. Happy tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Are you freaking kidding? You actually think I'm that stupid?", the teen laughed.

"You're stupid enough to offer your service to the Organization XIII for the life of your precious lover", the older blonde spat and watched with a satisfied smirk as the younger blonde frowned. "Oops…did I reveal too much?".

"Okay, old man. Spill the beans. What lover?", the blonde growled as he picked up the club and thrust it onto the older man's chest.

"Oh? You don't remember? Of course…that is a side effect when you get transferred into a digital world", the older blonde said.

"What? A digital world?", the youth asked, shocked.

"Yes, this world isn't real. Only to store something important to us and have unfortunately haven't found yet", the older man said.

"Okay…", the blonde began sadly. "This world isn't real…now what lover were you talking about?".

"Why? I'm sure you've been having dreams about him now", the older man said.

"S-Squall?", the teen choked.

"Yes, Squall. I hear he goes by another name now", the man said.

The adolescent lost all sense of control and dropped his club. He growled and grabbed the older man by the front of his black jacket. His green eyes burned holes into the older man's icy ones.

"I'll go with you if you tell me where he is", the blonde snorted.

"Very well…", the man said as he created a portal behind them. "Come hither…".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed. There will be more later. Please review. I also need a beta reader for this one too.


	2. Finding Someone Unexpected

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters.

**Summary:** Seifer has been having dreams of a certain brunette and he does everything in his power to find him. What lengths will he go through just to get to the man of his dreams? Zexion/Seifer, Seifer/Leon, Leon/Cloud. Slightly AU.

**A/N:** I just had to make one of these. Please, please, please review! This story occurs during Chain of Memories, and Seifer's small part in Kingdom Hearts 2 isn't relevant here. He still knows Roxas and the others and lives in Twilight Town still. That's about all I have to say…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Unforgotten:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Two: Finding Someone Unexpected:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vexen stepped into the portal with Seifer following behind him quickly. The two disappeared from the small world called Twilight Town, a world that Seifer has called his home for a long time.

They entered a foreign area (to Seifer) with white walls with all kinds of designs and symbols on it. The blonde youth took the time to observe his surroundings (something he would find useful in the future).

The older blonde smirked at him and waited patiently for the right moment to make a move. The youth had his back completely turned to him and he took this opportunity to give the teen a swift strike to the back of the neck.

"Gah!", the youth cried as he hit the floor harshly and slipped into the darkness that clouded his vision.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_You've got to hold it like this, Squall". _

"_Whatever". _

_The blonde was terribly close to the small brunette. Their youthful faces were filled with determination. The blonde placed his hands on the gunblade in the brunette's hands, trying his best not to press their bodies together. _

"_Get away, Seifer. I can do this on my own", the brunette scoffed as he turned around to face the blonde with narrowed eyes. _

_The small brunette boy started to walk away from the blonde youth as he waved back at him indifferently. This made the blonde want to throw his trusty Hyperion at the back of the brunette's head. _

"_Squall, get back here! I'm not done with you!", the blonde cried but the brunette walked faster. _

"_I don't care if you're done or not. I'm tired and it's after midnight. If you haven't realized, there's no one to show off to so if you would be so kind as to drop this", the brunette said in a very harsh tone with his back to the blonde. _

_The blonde growled and before the brunette could go anywhere, the blonde grabbed him by his shoulders and spun him around to face him. Cat-like green eyes glared heavily at the cold blue ones. _

"_Why do you always have to be a cold bastard about everything?", the blonde asked. _

"_Why do you always have to be a bully towards everyone?", the brunette snapped as he slapped the blonde's hand off him. "I know you're serious about this test since you're about to fail that class for the fifth time but it's ridiculously late". _

_The brunette turned to walk away again but the blonde stopped him again, grabbing him by his shirt. He ran a hand through his short blond hair. He did everything in his power to try to burn holes into the brunette's head with his eyes but nothing happened. _

"_You're not going anywhere, Leonhart. Sleepy or not. You're gonna participate in this test with me and make me pass", the blonde said with a small smirk. _

"_Really?", the brunette asked with a perfectly arched chocolate eyebrow. _

"_Really…", the blonde replied as he snorted in the brunette's face. _

_Getting caught in the training area with a very determined blonde wasn't something the brunette thought was going to happen to him ever. He knew he was going to pass the class no matter what he did but the blonde couldn't. Should he even help his rival?_

_The brunette let out a frustrated sigh as he slapped the blonde's hand away from him again. He reached down and picked up the discarded gunblade he dropped after their little confrontation. He got into his defensive position and let a small yawn rip through his lips. He looked at the blonde to see his smirk broadened and he picked up his gunblade too. _

"_I'll help…", the brunette said sleepily in between yawns._

"_I knew you would…", the blonde said arrogantly as he raised his blade to point at the brunette. _

"_Whatever…", the brunette said. _

_How he hated it when he said that…!_

_The blonde frowned and suddenly charged at the brunette at full force. He thrust his sword forward, coming very close to skewering the brunette in the head, but the brunette titled his head to the side and used his blade to pushed both the blonde and his blade away from him, releasing a loud grunt as he did so. _

_The blonde fell backwards a couple of steps. Once he regained his footing, he smirked at the smaller male. His smirk grew broader when he saw a small drop of blood trail down the brunette's cheek. _

"_Getting stronger, I see…", he commented. _

_The brunette merely narrowed his stormy blue eyes to slits as he wiped the blood from his cheek. They were so busy staring each other down that they didn't notice the small rocks on the ground bouncing from the shaking grounds. _

_This time, it was the brunette who charged for the other. His eyes were fixed onto the older male until he saw something that caught his eyes completely. His pretty blue orbs widened to saucers as he abruptly stopped in his tracks._

_The monster fixed in his sights was the biggest he's ever seen and its many rows of teeth were, if called intimidating would be considered as an understatement, undeniably frightening and shining in the dark. _

_The blonde saw the shocked look on the brunette's face and chuckled darkly, "What's the matter, Leonhart? Am I that good-looking?". _

_The brunette couldn't even respond to such an arrogant comment. His body was frozen as he watched the monster come out from the shadows of the trees. Its tail swung behind it as it snuck up behind the blonde on the tips of its toes. Its two very small and frail looking hands seemed to look like they attached to its body. _

_The blonde got the picture and turned around to catch the huge T-rex swing its tail around. Before the tail could even reach him, the next event happened so fast that the blonde was stunned as he watched the humungous tail of the monster smack into the brunette's lithe body, which had suddenly appeared before him, with a force that sent the brunette flying into a nearby tree like a rag doll. With wide green eyes, he saw the brunette's body dropped sluggishly against the tree as he let out a small grunt. His head dropped past his shoulders so the blonde couldn't see the expression on his face. Suddenly, he fell to the ground, becoming hidden behind the bushes in front of the tree. The blonde, without even thinking, reached out for the smaller man. _

"_Squall!", he cried, hearing his own usually deep voice go up about five octaves. _

_Where did this come from…?_

_He suddenly growled and clenched his fists. He faced the monster behind him with narrowed cat-like green eyes. There wasn't time to figure this out. The hate that was boiling inside of him was undeniable and he was going to slice this monster to shreds to kill the flush of emotions. _

_He raised his gunblade as the monster made a move to swing that deadly tail around again. He must concentrate…for him…for Squall. As the tail flew towards him, he swung his blade right in time to connect with the tail and slice off a good chunk of it. The monster let out a loud cry as he began stomping around, writhing in its pain. Its putrid black blood splattered everywhere and the blonde took covered under his blade. _

_It was hard to keep balance because of the wild T-rex that couldn't stop stomping its huge and heavy feet on the ground. The action violently shook the whole area and if the blonde didn't do anything soon Balamb might be in trouble. The blonde aimed his gunblade at the creature's throat and let it fly, penetrating the monster's durable sin and silencing the creature for good._

_It fell with a loud thud to the ground in a messy fall on its side. The blonde was splattered once again with black blood and growl in frustration. He walked over to the corpse of the dead monster and saw that its foul blood was filing the area rapidly. Its tongue was hanging out and its eyes were wide open._

_This made the blonde frown in disgust as he retrieved his drenched gunblade. The pulling of the blade created a sickening hiss that was following by a revolting slurping sound. The blonde let out a disgusted yell as even more blood poured from the creature's throat. _

"_I've got to get the hell out of here", the blonde growled as he covered his nose with his sleeve from the nauseating smell that was creeping into his nose. _

_He ran over to where he last saw Squall and observed that the brunette wasn't hurt but he probably had a bump on his head. The blonde carefully threw the brunette over his shoulders. His green eyes held nothing but worry in them, which was something he couldn't help. He patted the unconscious brunette on the back gently as he put his gunblade on his other shoulder. _

"_Why did you save me, Squall? I can't stand you and you hate me even more…", the blonde trailed off as he started running towards the exit. _

_He quickly got the brunette to the Infirmary. Every guardian that tried to stop him was silence by his retreating backside for he never spoke to any of them. He blew past the doors and placed the brunette on the nearest bed as he immediately went to Dr. Kadowaki. _

"_Dr. Kadowaki! Dr. Kadowaki!", he cried out like a helpless child in danger. _

"_What is it, child?", he heard a voice groan behind him. _

_He turned around to see a heavy-set woman in a white jacket emerging from a room in back. He approached her. His green eyes clearly stated that there was something wrong…seriously wrong. _

"_What did you do now?", the doctor asked as she laid her eyes on the sleeping brunette. _

"_We were just practicing for a test when this T-rex attacked us…", the blonde trailed off as he explained, cutting the last part off so he could fight the rising tone in his voice. _

_The doctor sighed as he lifted the brunette's shirt to check for any bruising or broken bones. There were none, much to the blonde's relief. She examined the brunette's face and ran her fingers through his head to feel on his scalp. _

_The blonde tried to control his uncontrollable worry. He bit his lip and watched everything the doctor was doing to the doctor. As soon as she turned, he suddenly whistled and placed a smirk on his youthful features to hide his worry. _

"_Seifer, listen to me. You are sixteen years old and Squall is only fifteen. Both of you are still too young to face the dangers in the training room. Don't go back…for your safety. You have other areas to train besides that one and if this for a test you should be extra careful. I'm sure you'll fail with a dead partner", the doctor explained. _

"_Yeah, yeah…I know. Is he okay?", the blonde asked. "I can't exactly pass the test either with an unconscious partner". _

"_He's fine. He's just got a small bump on his head. He'll be as good as new tomorrow", she replied. _

"_Good. Thanks, doc", the blonde smirked as he waved to her. _

_He started to walk off until he heard that same voice calling him. _

"_Seifer, you can't leave…", she called. _

"_And why the hell not…?", he growled before he saw the look on her face. He cleared his throat, "I mean…and why not, doc?". _

"_You caused this mess and you're gonna stay the night by his bedside…", the doctor commanded. _

"_What?", the blonde boomed. _

_And when he thought it couldn't get any worse…  
_

_The doctor frowned as she propped up a chair right beside the unconscious brunette. _

"_You can't be serious?", the blonde asked for reassurance. _

"_Sit, Seifer, or I'll tell your instructor what you did and I'm sure he or she will fail you then", she warned. _

"_You don't even know the teacher's name!", the blonde spat with a smirk. _

"_No, but I'm sure Squall would be more than happy to tell me", the doctor smiled and the blonde let out an irritated growl as he threw himself into the chair with a funky attitude. _

_The doctor grabbed a pillow from a nearby bed and placed it behind the blonde's head. She pulled him back onto it and started to walk off. The blonde frowned as he stared with narrowed eyes at the brunette. _

"_Be sure to stay here all night…", the doctor said as she left. "And be a good boy now…". _

"_Stupid…", the blonde trailed the rest of his words off when he heard the brunette let out a soft sigh into the chilly air. _

_As the blonde continued to watch, he couldn't help but notice how the moonlight shining on the brunette only made the small teen look even better. He watched how the brunette's fragile chest rise and fell with his every breath. _

"_Why did you do it…?", the blonde asked breathlessly. _

_The brunette turned over on his side, facing the blonde. The blonde felt his eyelids get heavy. The sight of the brunette was all too pleasing for him. Wouldn't it be alright just to rest his eyes…just for a second? _

_He leaned his head back while keeping his eyes locked onto the brunette. He watched as the brunette cracked open a pretty blue eye that fell on him immediately. He felt his breath stop in his throat and fought the smile that was trying to appear on his face. _

"_Why are you here?", the brunette growled. _

"_Doctors orders", the blonde replied with a small smirk. _

"_Great…", the brunette yawned as he flipped on his other side, turning away from the blonde. _

"_Can I go now?", the blonde asked. _

"_Whatever…", was the brunette's usual reply. _

"_I take that as a yes", the blonde said in a playful tone as he patted the brunette on his back. "You're a good partner, Leonhart. Not many people would take a hit like that for me". _

"_Hm…I'm sure. Don't take it as an act of kindness. That T-rex was aiming for your head. I don't feel like having to explain why a decapitated teen was laying by my side", the brunette explained. _

"_Yeah, that's what you say, Leonhart", the blonde said as he walked to the blonde. _

_The brunette frowned as he closed his eyes again. The blonde stopped when he saw the brunette was going back to sleep. He opened the door and closed it back again in an attempt to fool the brunette. Sighing sadly and confused about his feelings, he sat down in the chair again and slipped off into a peaceful sleep after watching the brunette. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_What happened…?_

Green eyes opened to only fuzziness. Through the blurriness, he saw a smirking face that belonged to a particular blonde. He gripped his head when he felt a small wave of pain rush through it. He blinked a few times and once he opened his green eyes a final time he saw the same face.

"I see that you're awake. Had any pleasant dreams?", the older blonde asked.

"That's none of your business", the blonde youth replied.

The older blonde frowned and instantly grabbed his hand. Before the youth could tug it away, the blonde Nobody slammed his hand down on the cold table he was laying on. As soon as his hand hit the table, a strange silver machine emerged from the area his hand was on and tightened around his wrist, effectively pinning his arm down the table. The older blonde mimicked his previous actions and soon the teen found him helplessly strapped down to the metal table.

His feline eyes frantically searched the room for anything that would help him but there was none. He realized that he was surrounded by strange machines. He looked down at the table and realized that it looked like an operation table. He looked at the older blonde and narrowed his already intimidating eyes to slits at him.

"I thought you said you would bring me to Squall!", he shouted angrily.

"Oh, I will, but for now you are under my…care", Vexen explained as he leaned against the nearest machine.

He approached the adolescent again and placed a gentle hand over the area where the blonde's heart was. The green-eyed boy growled and writhed as much as he could to throw the older man's hand off his chest.

"Get your fucking hands off me! Let me go and I'll promise to just cut your head completely off", he threatened through gritted teeth.

"Dear boy, you misunderstand…", the older man said as he picked up a small but sharp knife from the top of one of the machines. "You are in no position to command anything from me. You'll be a prefect specimen for this one test. If not, your heart will be perfect in the completion of Kingdom Hearts".

Without warning, the Nobody thrust the knife deep into the blonde's chest cavity. The blonde let out a straggled cry as his blood splattered on the older blonde. The pain was a bitch as it tore through him mercilessly.

He saw black spots in his vision and knew that that couldn't be good. The usually steady pace of his heart was slowly tremendously. The Nobody ripped the knife out of his body and effectively ripped a groan from the youth. The teen growled and did everything in his draining power to try to hit the older man but it was no use since the only thing he could move was his head.

With every passing second, his vision grew darker but even with that he could see a light emerged from his chest. What was that? It was in the shape of heart. Was he about to die? He suddenly chuckled as his head hit the table. His strength was totally zapped from him. The heart was sparkling brightly as it floated from his bloody chest.

And as he laid there dying, he only thought of one person. The brunette's smiling face was the only thing he could see through the darkness now. That made him smile. He wished he could have at least solved the mystery of his memories before he left this world. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud voice cry out in anger.

"Vexen, what are you doing?".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Well, who could it be? Find out when you review and when I update. I'm sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. Time flies when you're trying to do something, especially when you're trying to write. Anyway, until next time…


	3. Deja Vu

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters.

**Summary:** Seifer has been having dreams of a certain brunette and he does everything in his power to find him. What lengths will he go through just to get to the man of his dreams? Zexion/Seifer, Seifer/Leon, Leon/Cloud. Slightly AU.

**A/N:** I just had to make one of these. Please, please, please review! I updated finally. Lat time we left off, I believe that Seifer was dying from an experiment that Vexen tricked him into. Who did he hear as he blacked out? Could it be Squall…I mean Leon?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Unforgotten:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Three: Deja Vu:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I've been here once._

_Of that I'm sure_

_But to give a time_

_I'm a bit reserved._

_The scenery has changed_

_Although the landscape appears the same._

_Something beyond the horizon_

_Has been varied in some vague way._

_Perhaps it was only a dream,_

_But if it was I'm still in it._

_Maybe if you pinch me hard_

_I'll come back and then re-live it._

_But for now I'll close my eyes_

_To these subtleties of life,_

_As these waves wash over my ankles_

_And the sun gives way to night._

"Please wake up. I don't want to be responsible for your foolish death".

The blonde groaned and instantly clutched the area where his heart is. He felt the surface of cold metal and his eyes snapped open. The sight before him made him wish he was asleep. His shirt was ripped horribly and his blood was trailing everywhere. He felt extremely light-headed and the usual after affect of light-headedness is blurry vision, which was something he was suffering from currently.

"Look over here", said that voice again.

The blonde sluggishly twisted his head to the right and saw the image of someone standing near him with dark light golden hair. He couldn't really tell but the face was shaped like a female's and she had blue eyes. Through the fogginess, he could see her smiling at him. He felt her touch his arm softly and comfortably.

"Are you okay?", she asked.

"Hm…?", he murmured, being only able to catch the last of her words.

"Are you okay?", she repeated.

He shook his head and blinked a few times. Fortunately, his vision slowly came back and saw that girl near him was sort of pretty. His jade eyes held some relief in them after seeing that she looked frail and wasn't one of threatening-looking females.

He sat up on his elbows and observed the blank white walls. Everything was white. The sheets were white. The only furniture in there was the bed which was completely white.

He suddenly felt uncomfortable and it began to get unbearable. The pain that emerged went straight to his shoulder and he gripped it tightly. He felt the surface of metal again and looked down only to see a cage-looking mechanism in synch with his skin.

He saw a shiny object floating over a whole in the area where his heart was supposed to be. He assumed that the shining object was his heart. It vigorously disappeared and reappeared in the hole in his skin. He also assumed that mechanism was the thing that kept his heart in place. The source of his blood flow came from there and the mere sight terrified him.

"What the fuck is this?", he shouted.

"Calm down. It's okay…", the blonde girl said in a soothing tone.

"How am I okay? I have a gaping hole in my chest, my skin is black, AND my heart is floating in and out of that hole! Not to mention I have a hunk of metallic shit embedded in my skin AND to top it off, I'm in fucking pain, lady!", he shouted, getting louder on the last part as he got in her face. "I'm sure nothing is okay with me now".

She frowned, "I'm so sorry…".

"Why? Who are you?", he asked with his lips still curled up in an annoyed look.

"My name is Namine and I am a Nobody", she began.

He chuckled, "Well…you don't have to already admit you're a loser".

She gave a small smile in a nervous fashion, "No, not that kind of Nobody…".

"There's different kinds of you losers?", he asked.

"I'm not a loser. I'm a Nobody. Nobodies are beings who don't really exist but we do. We don't have hearts but the hearts we did have were strong-willed, changing us into this", she stepped away to show him her full body as a demonstration only.

"So strong dumbasses that lost their hearts become Nobodies?", he asked.

"Yes, that's almost right…", she said.

"Hm…", he muttered as he stared up at the white ceiling. "You apologized before…why?".

"About that…", she began in a quiet tone. "Recently, you've been having dreams about foreign places, right? Or more specifically about a guy named Squall?".

"Squall?", he almost choked.

"Those dreams were real, Seifer. They're not imaginary. I have an awful power in which I can rearrange or change memories. I used my power on you. That's why you barely remember anything about your true past", she explained with a sad face. "I'm so sorry".

The blonde male said nothing as he clawed at the metal cage attached to his chest. It hurt like hell and he could barely focus on what she said until he heard her say that she rearranged his memories. The pain instantly faded and turned into rage. He unconsciously lunged for her suddenly.

She screamed as she covered her face protectively with her arms. He stopped short of his lunge when he heard the door fly open. His head snapped in the direction of his right and from there, he spotted someone cloaked in a black hood running toward him.

"Who the hell are you?", he sneered as the enigma stopped before him.

"You're welcome, human", the figure scoffed as he or she folded his or her arms before his or her chest. "It's not wise to attack any of us Nobodies in the pitiful state you're in".

"I'm fine enough to kick your loser-tainted ass!", the fiery teen growled as he turned to face him or her with a raised fist.

"Hm…", was all the black-hooded person said as a dark aura emerged from the ground and surrounded him or her in darkness.

Namine, who was still terror-stricken, hid behind the bed but Seifer didn't notice this because he was too busy looking for the enigma who vanished from sight. He got angry and the only thing that was keeping him from feeling that horrible pain was his anger.

"Boo…", he heard someone say behind him.

Before he could do anything, he heard something rip the clothing on his side, revealing a clunky-looking metal strap that went around to his back and was attached to his metal cage on his chest. He saw an arm emerge from his left side (where all the metal devices were) and lightly tapped his uncovered rib cage (the bones wasn't actually sticking out because it was covered by skin).

He hissed loudly and cursed as he hit the ground on his knees. He ghosted his hand protectively over the area of pain and panted heavily. His green eyes were narrowed to slits at the figure that appeared before him.

"I told you it wasn't wise to fight a Nobody in your weak state", the enigma said.

"Who are you?", the blonde snorted, obviously getting extremely vexed that he couldn't see this person's face.

"You don't need to know that now. All you need to know is that you have a mechanical arm shoved into your back and its fingers are clutching one of your ribs. That arm is the only thing holding that metal cage to your chest and that metal cage is the ONLY thing keeping you alive", the figure explained. "If you die, I'll only bring your heartless and Nobody back so I can dismiss that as well and rid this world of your pitiful existence".

"Who did this to me?", the blonde shouted, trying to control his twitching golden eyebrow that was quivering with his anger.

"Vexen, but right now he's receiving only the minimum punishment for his ignorance from the Superior. He was obviously trying to get your heart and you let him by being a pathetic juvenile", the figure replied harshly. "Namine…".

The blonde female perked her head up from behind the protection of the bed. The other blonde couldn't take it anymore and collapsed on the ground. Before he could hit the floor though, the black-hooded person grabbed him by the back of what was left of the collar of his trench coat.

Without much effort, the unknown person dragged him to the bed and gently positioned him on his side on the bed. The teen groaned as if he were in discomfort. The figure turned his attention back to the blonde girl who stared at him.

"Watch him. If he dies, you won't "exist" to tell the tale", he or she said before he or she faded in the darkness, leaving not a trace to tell if he or she were there or not.

The green-eyed male frowned as he looked at the girl's face. When she finally made eye contact with him, he opened his mouth to speak. She stood upward and dusted her white dress off.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped you like that", he said in a whisper tone.

In the back of his mind, he knew that he would've never apologized had it not been for the agonizing pain.

"Please don't apologize. It's my fault you're in pain", she said reassuringly.

"Hmph…", was all he murmured as his eyelids got heavy.

His head hung limply to the side as his eyelids grew to weigh a ton. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and forced his eyes open. He saw the blonde girl near him again. He really wanted to go to sleep. Anyone could tell that by the look in his cat-like jade eyes.

"Will you be alright?", she asked.

"If you let me sleep…", the blonde scoffed, making her step back a little.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop asking stupid questions and leave you alone", she nervously said as she went to sit in a white chair that was in the corner.

He closed his eyes again but he never fell asleep. The pain was eating away at him and he could barely "fall" asleep. He would often let a soft groan rip from his lips. From the darkness caused by the skin that covered his eyes, he imagined the brunette's face.

The first thing he saw was the mirroring scar in between his eyes that matched his. The next thing he saw was the brunette's cold blue eyes that, if you stared into them, looked like there were an actual storm in them. His green eyes traveled lower and stopped on the brunette's rosy lips. He would've perked his own lips had it not been for the fact that he was fully aware he was dreaming. With all of this going on, he was ignorant of what was going on around him.

"Has he been able to sleep?".

Namine perked up at the familiar voice. Her eyes fell on a dark portal that unleashed the same black-hooded person who taunted them before. The figure turned around to face her as he crossed his arms again.

"Zexion?", she asked, unsure of who it really was under the hood.

The black-hooded person nodded and titled his head back so the hood slipped off, revealing a young male with dark grayish hair and dark blue eyes. His face clearly stated that he could be in his teenage years and his lithe body said that same.

"Correct…", he muttered, "but you've failed to answer my question".

"Oh, I'm sorry. Idon'tthinkhe'sreallyasleepbuthe'shadhiseyesclosedforalongtime", she rapidly said in one breath.

"Looks like you can leave now", he said with a small frown. "How I hate to tire out humans…you would think the pain would've rendered him unconscious by now".

She nodded and vanished from thin air right in her seat. He sighed and clapped his hands very loudly. The blonde on the bed jumped from the loud sound and later groaned and writhed in pain from his jerky movements. Once the blonde laid his green eyes on him, he gave a tiny smirk.

"Who are you?", he immediately asked before squinted his eyes to get a better look. "Hey, are you that wimp who tried to fight me an hour ago?".

"Hm…I hear that you're having trouble dealing with the pain", the black-clad man said as he slowly approached him.

Once he got to the bed, the blonde suddenly felt uncomfortable even though he didn't want to show it. The taller male had an overwhelming presence that couldn't help but get his complete attention. He looked so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. As soon as the blue-eyed man put his knee on the bed, the blonde sat up on his elbows in a jerky and nervous reaction.

"You have to stay in here. You can't go wondering in this castle", he began in a soft tone as he continued to crawl onto the bed.

"Why?", the blonde snapped impatiently as he tried to move away from the older male without him noticing.

"If you get caught, it wouldn't go well on my record and as you see, because I'm with your pathetic existence, that I care about my record", the black-cloaked male said as he got on all fours.

The blonde saw the lustful hint in his eyes and grew almost speechless, "Where's Squall? That girl was telling me about him…".

"Right before you jumped her…", the gray-haired man cut him off abruptly.

"That's none of your business, whoever you are!", the blonde snapped.

"It is my business…", the gray-haired man smirked as he grabbed the teen's foot tightly.

"Hey, man! Get off me!", the youth immediately yelled.

The mysterious man sighed as he crawled over the blonde's foot. The blonde jerked back and bumped into the heard board behind him. The older male continued to seductively crawl over him, keeping the deep hues of his dark blue eyes on him and pinning down by an invisible force.

"Get away from me!", the blonde cried again as he shifted his legs to kick him.

The gray-haired man grabbed his knee before he could lift it all the way and placed his index finger on the writhing blonde's lips. All struggles from the blonde ceased and his jade eyes widened in shock.

"Hush…", the older male muttered soothingly.

The blonde felt frozen as the older male crawled on top of him, perking his lips uncomfortably close to his. He couldn't move and once the blue-eyed man pressed his lips against a chill rushed through all his veins in a second. He felt helpless as the gray-haired man slipped his tongue inside of his quivering mouth.

Zexion curled his tongue around Seifer's tongue as he used his free hands to shed away the tattered clothing of the blonde. He lightly touched every bit of revealed skin. His dark blue eyes turned an even darker color with his growing lust.

The teen's green eyes were overwhelmed by the dark colors he was seeing. He felt even more helpless as the older male coiled his fingers around his member, ripping a gasp from his lips.

The blue-eyed man pulled away from the blonde's lips and trailed his warm mouth down his neckline, slapping his tongue along any bit of almost golden skin he could reach. His eyes remained on the unmoving blonde, seeing the inevitable submission there, and smirked. He scraped his teeth the blonde's nipple before he took it into his greedy mouth, getting another sharp gasp as a reply from the youth.

The blonde arched his back as the pure bliss of the gray-haired man pumping his hand on his member turned into a shockwave that shot up and down his spine. It didn't take before his member grew very hard and the veins from it began to protrude from it. His mouth hang open as the hand thrusts of the older male grew harder. He felt the other man's tongue slither across his chest, making its way down to his abdomen.

The whole time he watched the blue-eyed man coat his chest with his saliva; he wanted to ask why this stranger was doing to him. Better yet, he was asking himself why in the hell he was allowing this to happen. Unfortunately, at the moment the pleasure pulsing throughout the lower part of his body held his tongue.

His vision, because of his lightheadedness and the pure bliss, was fading in and out and he tried his best to see what the gray-haired man was doing. He luckily was able to catch the sight of a pale and smooth porcelain-colored chest. It looked beautiful in the light and his eyes held his astonishment silently within them. He cursed inwardly that he was so easily seduced by the mere sight.

He kept his eyes there, watching the older male through blurred vision, as he licked the tip of his erection, ripping a very small cry from his lips. The blue-eyed man sucked the tip of it inside of his hot mouth, earning another hushed cry. He swirled his tongue around it as he rapidly engulfed the whole thing into his mouth like an animal woofing down its food.

"Gods!", the blonde cried once all of his member was sheathed inside the hotness beyond his lips.

The older male's smirk fell as the blonde squirmed around. He placed a firm hand on his chest to pin down slightly as he pulled his mouth away from the pre-cum sprinkling erection. He scooped some of the liquid up with two fingers and stared down at them. Once he felt the blonde's jade eyes on him, he slowly…slowly licked some of it off naughtily. He used the vision in the corner of his eyes to also spot the blonde's member which was twitching and dripping more with its need. He pulled the fingers out and stared at the lust-stricken blonde blankly.

"Ready?", he asked.

"No…", the blonde snarled.

"Hm…", was the only thing the gray-haired man muttered as he firmly raised the blonde's knees and spread his legs apart.

He reached down and unzipped his black leather pants that were recently hidden by his long black coat. The blonde stayed put, wondering himself about what was going to happen. The older male used the hand he used to unzip his pants to raise the blonde's hips a little so he could press his drenched fingers against his entrance.

The blonde's toes twitched with the small surge of pleasure that he felt. The gray-haired male eased his two digits into the blonde's anal passage as slow as he could but the blonde still writhed around like a child who didn't want to get dressed.

The blue-eyed man decided to stop this charade and sheathed his fingers as deep as he could, successfully ripping a sharp cry deep from his throat and out of his closed lips. He obviously didn't care if the blonde was in pain or not as he stretched his fingers out and wiggled them around, stroking his inner spot.

The blonde felt like an infant under the stranger's strong caress with both his fingers inside of him and his hands traveled along his muscled body. He ran his hand up to his neck then his jaw and finally stopped at the scar in between his eyes. He smirked as he stroked it as if he were trying to rub it off.

"Find anything funny, stranger?", the blonde asked as he propped his leg on either side of the man's waist.

"Not funny…adorable…", the gray-haired man said as his smirk fell for a second time.

He suddenly retracted his fingers from the blonde's opening, turning them a light pink with his abusive move. The blonde hissed and gripped the sheets as a reflex. The blue-eyed man stared at his face as he slipped his leather pants off a little, revealing his erected member that was clothed underneath.

He leaned over the teen as he positioned his member at his entrance while staring at into confused jade eyes blankly. It freaked the blonde out that he didn't have a strand of emotion in his eyes anymore. With one strong push, he slammed himself inside of the blonde who cried out in shock. The blonde bit his lip to prevent any other weak sounds to erupt from his mouth.

Once the gray-haired man completely entered the blonde, he pulled out in an unintentionally rough way and stuffed himself back in. The blonde's breathe ragged in his throat, catching the whimper that would've come out. His opening felt ripped and brutalized but he wanted more.

His fingers tangled in the sheets that were trapped in his grip. The blue-eyed man stopped after stuffing himself in for a second time to grow accustomed to the blissfully overwhelming tightness of the teen that was suffocating and strangling his member. Biting his lip, he started thrusting into the blonde at a slow but very rough pace. It didn't take long for the pace to quicken and intensify in quadruple folds.

The blonde let go of his lip as he clawed at the head board, allowing strangled gasps and groans to slip from his lips. The pleasure that was tearing away at his body was like a rapidly growing tsunami wave. His eyes were now closed but he could feel the older male pumping his cock with his hand.

As he grew very close to his peak, he cracked a smile. The second after, he suddenly let out a startled cry as coated their stomachs with his hot liquid. The gray-haired man pinned the blonde's legs on the bed as he gave a very forceful thrust inside and emptied himself inside of the hot and reddened folds of the adolescent.

Once he was done, he pulled out as quickly as he did when he stuffed himself in, ripping a soft and tired groan from the blonde. He crawled off the bed and slipped his pants over his hips. His indifferent dark blue eyes watched the blonde as he crawled into a ball on his side.

The pain he felt earlier dwindled away and he could barely feel it now. Jade green eyes closed and slipped into a deep slumber that couldn't be obtain before. As he did so, he couldn't help but feel a nerving feeling of déjà vu.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Well, another chappie for you guys. I hope you enjoyed (as I always say). Zexion seems to be only interested in Seifer's health and well-being. Why? Will Namine come back for Seifer?


	4. White Walls

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters.

**Summary:** Seifer has been having dreams of a certain brunette and he does everything in his power to find him. What lengths will he go through just to get to the man of his dreams? Zexion/Seifer, Seifer/Leon, Leon/Cloud. Slightly AU.

**A/N:** I forgot to add that there's some slight Zexion/Lexaeus in here, but I think it's too late for that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Unforgotten:**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Four: White Walls:**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zexion watched as Seifer fell asleep. His dark blue eyes traveled down the teen's fairly muscular body all the way down to his bottom which was leaking with the older male's juices. The blonde's whole body was sleek and shiny with sweat. He, himself, couldn't believe what he had just done, but eventually the pain would really hit him hard again and it was best for the boy to be unconscious for it. He feared that the blonde wouldn't make the night alive if he were still conscious.

Sighing, he flipped some of his dark gray hair out of his face with his hands. He looked down and noticed he was still shirtless and his pants were unzipped. His pale chests was exposed and looked almost frail. Looking back at the blonde, he knew he wasn't weak for he was number six of the Organization, which he took "pride" in.

As soon as he put his hands on his pants to button them up, he saw a portal in front of him and out of it came a man with brownish red hair who was very muscular and tall. The gray-haired male gasped, zipping up his pants quickly as he saw the man frown.

"Lexaeus, what are you doing here?" he whispered.

The red head merely glared at him, causing Zexion to become slightly festered. He frowned also and crossed his arms. He raised a single dark eye brow as he waited for the silent man to speak.

"Well?" the smaller male pushed.

The red head growled and turned around, turning his back on the much smaller man so he wouldn't see the tiny and quick expression of hurt on his face. Finally, after a few seconds, he looked over his shoulder to look at the smaller male. He watched as the blue-eyed male sighed.

"Lexaeus, I need your assistance with something…", Zexion said as he slowly approached the red head.

"I see you love to use people for your benefit", the red head muttered under his breath as he brushed past the bookworm, walking towards the blonde.

The dark-haired male frowned once again and snapped his fingers. At the sound of his snap, six Dusk Nobodies appeared out of nowhere beside Lexaeus, surrounding him. The red head stopped and looked at the bookworm whose eyes were closed in concentration. The smaller male raised his index finger outward and made it sway from side to side, shaking his head.

"I don't know how you figured it out, but I can't let you touch that boy", he said as he vanished then reappeared at the boy's side, covering him up with the bed's covers, "if you intend to hurt him".

He opened his dark orbs, looking at the red head to detect if what the red head was about to say was a lie. The red head growled in a frustrated way.

"I won't hurt him…", he muttered bitterly.

"Good…", the bookworm smirked as he stepped to the side to let the red head through. "We need to get him to the Superior, and Marluxia does not need to know of this".

Lexaeus merely nodded and went to pick up the blonde as Zexion went to put on the rest of his clothes. Unfortunately for the blue-eyed male, he caught the scent of someone coming to the room. He hissed when he found out it was Marluxia. Before he could even zip up his jacket to cover his chest, a portal appeared.

"Lexaeus, leave! Take him to Namine's room! He won't look there", he commanded.

The warrior nodded, wrapping the sheet around the blonde so he could be "clothed" and disappeared. The gray-haired man looked in front of him only to see a hooded figure standing there; the portal fading behind him. The figure took his hood off, revealing a man with dark pinkish colored hair and dark blue eyes that almost matched his.

"Ah, Zexion, I'm glad to see you're here", the man said in the fakest tone with a small smirk.

His eyes traveled downward and he looked at the smaller man's exposed chest. The bookworm instantly zipped up his jacket when he saw the man's smirk broadened.

"It seems like you were busy. I'll come back", the man said, about to turn, but Zexion stopped him.

"What do you want, Marluxia?" he asked, frowning at him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lexaeus appeared in another white room of Castle Oblivion and immediately placed the blonde on the bed. The blonde didn't stir once and in fact, he was snoring quite profusely and loudly, getting the attention of a small blonde girl sitting silently in a chair in the corner of her room. She looked over at them and stood up. She opened her mouth to say something, but the red head looked at her as if he didn't want to talk. He growled and leaned against a nearby wall close to the blonde, waiting for Zexion.

"Is that Seifer?" the blonde girl asked in a whisper to not annoy Lexaeus any further as she made it by the blonde's side.

Once she saw that it was Seifer, she looked at the red head and said, "You didn't take him to Marluxia to heal him?"

"Zexion's intention was to save him and take him to Superior, but to not let Marluxia know that the boy was even here…", the red head replied.

The girl continued to stare at him as he was trying to figure out why Zexion wanted to put the blonde here instead of taking him straight to the Superior like he had told him to do before. He probably wanted to get credit for taking him to the Superior. The red head sighed and stopped when he could hear a voice in his head, telling him to go back to Zexion. He became confused when he realized it was his own voice. Why did he want to go back? To save Zexion?

Sighing, he decided; his thoughts still troubling him as he walked behind Namine. Grasping her arm, he created a portal, thinking that Marluxia wouldn't get violent with Namine around. She gasped, trying to get away and wanting to stay by Seifer's side, but it was too tight. He lifted up his hand and cast a Curaga spell on the blonde before he entered the portal along with Namine.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tell me…", Marluxia smirked as he tilted his head to the side; his hair falling to the side with him as he put a finger on his chin. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt underneath that unzipped jacket of yours? Was there anyone in here? A human, maybe?"

Zexion grew angrier and more frustrated every second the gardener stared at him with those eyes. He frowned, refusing to answer, and stared at the ground with his arms crossed in front of his chest. The botanist sniffed the air for a fraction of a second, smelling the musk of the teen that left and making him smirk even more.

"None of your business…", the bookworm finally replied.

"Hm…" was all that the rosy-haired male said as he frowned, turning his back to the smaller male.

He turned his head to look at him. His dark blue eyes shifted to the left when he caught the sight of a portal appearing. He was surprised to see Lexaeus and Namine emerge from the darkness. The red head stood by the confused bookworm's side while the blonde girl, who couldn't look at him, stared at the floor. The gardener frowned at them.

"What are you doing here? Is he with the Superior?" the gray-haired male asked in a whisper as he pulled the red head down close enough for him to hear.

"You do realize if you hurt the girl the Superior won't be too happy? And that won't look good since you're a higher up in the Organization", the botanist practically hissed, facing them as he glared at them.

"It doesn't matter. As long as you don't hurt Zexion who is also a higher up. That won't look good for you either as a newcomer, Marluxia", the red head said.

The gardener gasped, smirking a little bit as if he figured something out. He sighed and nodded, creating a portal behind him.

"Very well…I have no qualms with you, but return Namine to her room so she can finish her job", he said as he disappeared.

Zexion sighed as Marluxia left. Then angrily, he turned to face Lexaeus, narrowing his dark blue eyes down to slits at him who returned the glare with an emotionless expression.

"Lexaeus, you forget…we are Nobodies, creatures that are-", he began as the girl cut him off.

"Unable to feel real emotions and what you're feeling isn't real…", Namine finished, only to have eyes staring at her.

The red head stayed silent while the girl continued, approaching the bookworm who stared her confusedly yet in a frustrated way.

"I realized that when Lexaeus brought me here, he was only to trying to protect you", she finished.

"We can't 'feel', girl. Once you get that through your thick head, you'll get your job done quicker so we can rid ourselves of your filth. Now if you don't mind, I sense Seifer is about to awaken", the gray-haired male growled as he stood straight, slightly breathing in the air.

Suddenly, he disappeared. Namine sighed and shook her head. She saw Lexaeus was quiet once more. She approached him and placed a comforting hand on his arm. He stared down at her with dark eyes blankly. She smiled in return.

"Don't worry…it's not true. We may not 'feel', but there's something there that makes us act the way we do…", she said, and the red head merely nodded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_He woke with a long and hard yawn. Opening his jade eyes, he looked up at the white ceiling and remembered where he was. He jumped in the chair; his body flinging forward. He couldn't believe he had actually fallen asleep here, in the Infirmary. He looked at the bed to see if Squall was there but to no avail. The brunette wasn't there. The bed was made up, making it seem like he was never there._

_Where could he be?_

_Sighing in frustration, he got up and placed the chair where it belongs, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. After that, he walked tiredly out of the Infirmary, yawning and stretching as he left. He looked around and could tell it was the early morning by the light and the amount of people around. He only saw two or three on the way to the Dormitory._

_Upon entering the Dormitory, his eyes caught the sight of chocolate brown locks. He stopped abruptly, turning his head only to catch the backside of the brunette he had been looking for. He couldn't control himself as his eyes traveled down from the black jacket with the white fur on the hood that held the brunette's small upper body to the black leather pants that practically suffocated his slim thighs. _

_The sight alone made the blonde's heart stop for a second. He didn't know where this new feeling came from. Could it have risen because of the brunette's selfless act the other day? He didn't know, but he did want to talk to him. That he knew for sure, even if it was just a "hello". He doubted that they wouldn't get in an argument, but it was worth a try._

"_Hey, Leonhart…", he called, making the brunette stop as he finally locked his dorm. _

_The smaller boy turned his cold stormy blue eyes on him again; his lips curled slightly downward in a frown, making the blonde forget what he was going to say for a minute. To the blonde, the younger male seemed a bit tired as he yawned, waiting for him to talk._

"_Well, what is it, Seifer? Unlike you, I don't spend my morning in bed when we have tests today", the brunette growled, folding his arms before his chest impatiently._

"_Um…I don't know…after waking up…", he paused as the brunette looked at him with a semi-glare, "on the wrong side of the bed this morning, I feel like, going for another round of ass-kicking and you're my next victim"._

_Seifer smirked, pointing his finger at Squall as he said that. His jade eyes were lighting up with a small spark of fiery spunk in him even though it was too early to be "spunky". His smirk fell when he noticed the brunette's face soften._

"_Why did you sleep at my bed side all night?" he asked, taking small graceful steps to get closer to the blonde._

_At first, the blonde was speechless, but he managed to say, after a few long seconds of staring at the floor instead of the blue eyes in front of him, "I don't know! I didn't want my fighting partner to slip into a coma or something…"_

_With that, he walked away in a frustrated way, leaving the brunette still with questions._

"_But Dr. Kadowaki said it was only a small bump on my head and that I'd be better tomorrow…hm…", the brunette thought before he headed for the library._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Squall…"

Seifer woke up, staring at the white ceiling. He remained unmoving. He was happy that he could no longer feel any of the unbearable pain he felt before. But still he could feel a slightly aching soreness, nothing that a potion couldn't fix.

He was able to sit up on his elbows. His cat-like eyes surveyed the area around him and noticed that he was in a different room. A dark spot caught his eyes, and he saw a black spot that grew into a huge hole. He stared at it, knowing that someone or something would come out and waiting for whatever or whoever it was to come.

Finally, a hooded person in black came out, making the black portal disappear behind him. The blonde growled, frowning. He had a feeling that he knew who the hooded figure was. Like he had hoped, the enigma removed his hood, making the blonde growl even more.

"Zexion!" he hissed, sitting up completely and gritting his teeth.

He looked down; his hand patting his naked chest. He gasped and nearly yelled when he realized he was naked. The gray-haired man crossed his arms and shook his head. His face remained emotionless.

"Lexaeus should be coming with your clothes, then you can go back to sleep", he said.

"Why do I have to go back to sleep?" the blonde asked.

"Well, you don't have to do, but you must've put up a fuss when we take you to the Superior", the older male responded.

"The Superior? Who the hell is he?" the blonde asked, fisting his hand into a ball with his rising temper.

"I don't think there's any harm in you knowing so I shall tell you. He is our leader, the leader of Organization XIII", the bookworm answered.

"So there's thirteen of you weirdos with black coats?" the blonde questioned, and the other male nodded. "What does he want?"

The gray-haired man paused, then said, "To protect you from Vexen. He wants to speak with you".

The blonde nodded, then suddenly yelled, "Where the hell is that loser with my clothes!?"

The bookworm pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head again. He almost felt a small smirk force its way on his face, but he fought it back. The teen was very entertaining when he wasn't arguing with him.

"Why didn't you take me while I was sleep before?" the blonde asked.

"Because I was preoccupied", the older male replied.

Suddenly, a portal appeared and in it was Lexaeus dragging Namine along by the arm. The blonde girl smiled once she saw that Seifer was awake and well. She ran to his side once the red head let her arm go. Zexion stared at the red head that had the blonde's clothes in his arms.

"Well, done, Lexaeus. I'll help him dress since he'll struggle with that contraption on his chest", the gray-haired male said as he walked over to the red head and took the clothes from his arms.

The red head nodded, and soon everyone's attention was turned back on the injured teen.

"Who says I need your help with anything? I can dress myself!" the blonde almost shouted as he attempted to stand up.

He bit his lip and found that if he just thought of something else he could almost stand up. The bookworm, the blonde girl, and the red head gasped in shock. It was way too early for the blonde to start walking plus the blonde was completely naked. The blonde girl covered her eyes as she turned a beat red.

In the blink of an eye, the gray-haired male was at the blonde's side as he moved away from the bed, ready to topple over. The blonde fell over onto the Cloaked Schemer's chest, making him fall backwards a little as well. Luckily for them, the red head caught them and stood the bookworm up.

Zexion looked at Lexaeus for a small second before he stared at the contraption on Seifer's chest. He saw in the darkness how the light of the blonde's heart shined in the deep hole in his chest (the hole was slightly smaller than before). It amazed him how the blonde could actually move while some parts of the skin around the hole turned black as the heart moved outward of the hole. Shaking his head, he became focused again and sat the blonde who was breathing really hard on the bed; his body became slightly sweaty once more.

"Let me dress you. It'll be easier on you", the gray-haired male whispered nicely.

The blonde stared in the bookworm's eyes, noticing a small warmth in them. It almost frightened him that the usually stoic man was asking him nicely. He sighed and finally agreed, watching as the other male got down on his knees and grabbed his pants and underwear. As he started to put the blonde's underwear on, he looked over at the blonde girl who was still not facing them and the Silent Hero.

"Namine, could you ask Marluxia for healing herbs? Just tell him that Vexen sent you and that his specimen is trying to heal up", the gray-haired male asked, and the girl nodded and immediately left. "Lexaeus, could you just turn around for a minute while I dress him".

The red head nodded and made his back face them. The dark-haired man went back to the blonde, slipping his underwear all the way on by lifting him up by his hips a little. The blonde merely watched, feeling sleeping again. The bookworm watched him closely, seeing and sensing that he was sleepy in his jade eyes. He placed a firm hand on the blonde's stomach so he wouldn't fall over as he put the blonde's pants on.

The blonde stared back into the older male's blue orbs, feeling his cheeks redden with mix emotions. He was angry that he had to have assistance getting dressed, but he knew he couldn't do it alone. And then there was the fact that the one dressing him looked vaguely familiar. He couldn't keep his eyes off him no matter how hard he wanted to pull away because of embarrassment.

Zexion saw Seifer as he turned red and couldn't help but smirk when the blonde looked away for a split second. He began to stare at the teen's lips every time the blonde looked away, feeling tempted to kiss him. But with Lexaeus in the room, any romp that he had in mind would not happen.

Soon finished dressing the blonde's lower body and threw the youth's shirt and trench coat at him. The blonde caught it and glared at the bookworm as he stood up on his feet again. Blue eyes stared at him in amusement as he put on the shirt and trench coat. Once he fixed his clothes, he patted his chest and looked back at the older male.

"Don't you dweebs have clothes?" he asked.

Lexaeus looked over his shoulder, seeing that the blonde was fully dressed, and he could turn around. The gray-haired male looked at him and nodded.

"Well, why don't you give me those clothes?" the blonde asked.

"Because you're filthy and we're in a hurry", the bookworm answered.

"What!?" the blonde yelled, getting angry, but not daring to get off the bed again.

"You heard me", the older male replied.

"Just wait 'til I start walking again! I'll stuff my fist down your throat since you like it sooo much!" the blonde threatened through gritted teeth.

"Hm…whatever…", the Nobody said as he stared at the floor.

This made the blonde freeze up. The only thing he felt moving in his body was his heart, which was rapidly beating. He tried to calm down, but it was futile.

_Did he just say "Whatever"?_

He bit his lip and stared at the floor, not daring to say another word because he feared that the bookworm might say that word again. It wasn't only that he said the word that bothered him. It was how he said it. His face was emotionless and if there was an emotion in them it would most likely be annoyance. Just like _him_.

"Squall…", he whispered under his breath as he fell backwards on the bed.

_I __**will**__ find you…_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Namine walked timidly into the garden, cautiously and slowly putting one foot after another. She kept looking at every plant, wondering if it was going to attack her like it did before when she tried to escape. She didn't have to look for Marluxia for long though. She saw him crouched down, tending to his roses.

Marluxia felt a presence behind him and looked over his shoulder to see the blonde behind him. He smirked and turned his back to start working again, knowing that she wouldn't dare attack him from behind.

"Namine, what a pleasant surprise. Usually, I have to come to you", he said.

"Um…could I get some healing herbs from you? It's an emergency", she said, looking at him and feeling her cheeks redden.

"An emergency…? Who sent you?" he asked.

"Vexen, it's that replica of his. It's wounded badly", she lied, keeping her face as straight as she could for both her sake and the others.

"Oh, is that so?" the gardener began as he stood up, keeping his back to her.

"Yes…", she gulped silently, "sir".

He smirked and walked away. She followed and he led them to the healing area of his garden. He squatted down, using his hands to pull one of the plants up from the root. He handed it to her as he faced her. She stared at it, holding it out and away from her. He took out a small bottle, snatched the plant from her, and shoved the plant in the bottle.

He walked away again with her at his side and poured some water it in. As soon as the first drop of water hit the plant, it glowed a light green color. Once the botanist was done, he handed the blonde girl the bottle and looked at her blankly. He bent down a little so he could talk to her face to face.

"This is enough to heal a dying person. Don't give the specimen too much or it will die but don't give it to little or it will die. Give him the right amount based on the intensity of the wound", he said in a serious tone. "I'm sure Vexen would know how much to give if you can't figure it out".

She gasped and nodded, "Thank you, Marluxia. I appreciate it".

"Oh, and keep an eye out on Zexion. I wish to know who he was screwing in that bed. You had better not lie to me, or else I won't be very happy and you don't want me to not be very happy, do you?" he asked, staring at her angrily.

She shook her head and ran away with the bottle he gave her clutched tightly in her hands. He watched her go before he went back to his plants.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zexion tapped his foot impatiently. Where the hell was she? He saw that Seifer was laying back and staring up at the ceiling in boredom. He was relieved when he saw an invisible portal whose winds made its invisible cover unhidden. Namine came out of it with a glowing bottle. She handed it to the bookworm who studied it closer.

"He said not to give him too much, but not to give him too little or else he'll die", she said, breathing heavily.

The gray-haired male just looked at her and said, "Thank you, Namine. You can go back to work now. Seifer has a little trip to go on".

She nodded and went to Seifer, "I'm sorry".

"Why do you keep apologizing?" the blonde growled as he looked at her.

She looked back at the two other Nobodies before she leaned down and whispered, "I can take you to Squall…"

The blonde bit his tongue, trying not to yell but the emotions he was feeling when he found out that she can take him to see his lover made his floating heart glow even lighter. He suddenly felt a wave of pain and he screamed.

The blonde girl gasped, not knowing that he would be in pain again if she told him that. Zexion hissed and went by the blonde's side. He grabbed the youth's jaw and opened it with force, spilling some of the liquid herbs in his mouth. The blonde grunted with its distastefulness and was about to spit it out until the bookworm forced his lips against his, making the blonde swallow by shoving his tongue down his throat.

The gray-haired male wasn't bothered by the nasty-tasting liquid. The blonde opened his eyes; his vision slightly blurry. He almost panicked when he saw chocolate hair instead of the dark gray hair he saw before and when he saw stormy blue eyes instead of the darker blue ones. His body reacted on its own and he soon found his hands on the other male's head, bringing him closer and running his fingers through the chocolate brown locks.

"Squall…", he groaned into the kiss.

The world seemed to fade away as their tongue tangled together. The blonde wouldn't let go as he aggressively kissed the other male back, moaning as much as he could. He grip got tighter and tighter and his heart raced. The pain grew, but he learned to ignore it because of the lip lock and because of that and the lack of oxygen he felt slightly light-headed.

Zexion, for the first time in his non-existent life, didn't know what to do. He couldn't push the blonde away because if he did, the blonde would be in even more pain. The liquid herbs weren't acting fast enough. He was going to kill that Marluxia if this boy died.

He gasped when he felt something hardened against his leg. The blonde was getting aroused without him having to do anything. Looking at how the blonde was squirming around, he was left with no other choice but to put the blonde back to sleep.

The blonde pulled away slightly to get some air. Their tongues were slick with saliva. The blonde continued to stare silently at the other male, only seeing his brunette lover in his eyes. The gray-haired man breathed in and saw that the blonde's whole body was turning red and that the boy was clutching the sheets in both pain and pleasure. He sighed, exhaling, and turned to face Lexaeus who had a stern look on his face.

"I have to put him to sleep. Take Namine out of here", the bookworm said to the red head that merely nodded and vanished with the blonde girl who didn't understand why.

The blue-eyed male turned back to face the blonde once he was gone and began to slip the boy's pants and underwear off his hips. He was thinking about getting Namine again to go to Marluxia for an herb that would put him to sleep, but since the blonde was erect that wouldn't work very long.

He took off the blonde's trench coat and shirt, making the boy naked once more, before he started stripping off his clothes. Once they littered the floor, he crawled back on top of the blonde whose eyes never left him. The blonde continued to bite his lip as the older male began to nibble on his neck, leaving marks redder than his skin on there as well as saliva.

"Squall…", the blonde whispered.

The older male paused for a slight second. He wondered why the blonde kept calling him that name. He went back to doing what he was doing and contemplated if he should make this quick. He decided to make it quick and spread the blonde's almost tanned and muscular legs apart, exposing the boy once more. He positioned himself then began to take the teen slowly, trying to cause as less pain as possible.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Well, there you go. I'm sorry that it took this long. It's that I've become kind of lazy this summer. I'll keep trying to update my other stories as well as this one though even if I have to keep pushing myself. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review. Thanks.


End file.
